


Well I think you're ace

by chngbok



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Hyunjins Ace, In a way, M/M, and tryna deal with that, fluffy social media au, the boys pop up as it goes along, theyre performing arts students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chngbok/pseuds/chngbok
Summary: Friday - 23:59YoungWings: What are you afraid of?TooJinyoung: A lot...so much could go wrongYoungwings: Well,,,,, remember that I think you're *ace* ;)TooJinyoung: Thats a cruel fucking jokeYoungWings: shut up you love my punsTooJinyoung: s i g h I guess,,,,YoungWings: but rly,,, It'll be fine. I'm here ya know.TooJinyoung: I know ~ I'm really glad you are....





	1. So we're working on this together?

 

**[Jisung added, @TooJinyoung + @YoungWings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpO7OQC154M) **

 

**Hwang Hyunjin**

**@TooJinyoung**

 

**Kim Seungmin**

**@YoungWings**

 

**Han Jisung**

**@J.One**

 

**Tuesday - 15:59  
**

**TooJinyoung:** Jisung tf do u want

**14:01**

**TooJinyoung:** JISUNFF WHJAts thiS GROUP FOR

**14:02**

**YoungWings:** Yeah Jisung??

**14:02**

**TooJinyoung:** and you are?

 **TooJinyoung:** not that I’m tryna be rude kfdkdf

 **TooJinyoung:** WAit,,,, ur the kid in our vocal lessons right?

**14:03**

**J.One:** Yeah the one with cherry red hair MIGHT have heard me yell cherry right?

 **J.One:** thats him.

**14:05**

**YoungWings:** Hi I guess

 **YoungWings:** but yeah anyway whats the fucking group for

 **J.One:** I was wondering if you two wanted to group up for this terms assessment?

 **J.One:** With all 3 of us we’d be a triple threat ya know, my rapping ur voice minnie and ur dancing hyunjin.

**14:06**

**TooJinyoung:** You want me in a group with you?? You TWO??

 **TooJinyoung:** Im like n o t good enough for that

 **YoungWings:** no, I’ve seen you dance.

 **YoungWings:** It’s amazing

 **J.One:** yea seungmins waited behind for me just to see ur dancing dude

**14:07:**

**YoungWings:** do u wanna stfu that aint even true.

 **Youngwings:** I only stayed behind last time bc u begged me too bc ur too pussy to take the bus alone

 **TooJinyoung:** Thanks I guess,,,, I’d be up for it I Guess.

 **J.One:** AIGHT GOOD.

 **J.One:** Minnie what about u?

**14:20**

**J.One:** Minnie?

****Young wings: OFFLINE** **


	2. making plans

**[Group: J.One, TooJinyoung, YoungWings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYoYoBtLqOY) **

**Hwang Hyunjin**

**@TooJinyoung**

 

**Kim Seungmin**

**@YoungWings**

 

**Han Jisung**

**@J.One**

 

**J.One Renamed the group:** -> Study buddies 

**J.One changed their nickname:** -> Jisung

 

**23:05**

**TooJinyoung:** Study buddies? 

**Jisung:** Change ur nickname dude its embarrassing 

**TooJinyoung:** shUT UP I MAde it when they debuted…… 

 

**TooJinyoung changed their nickname:** -> Jinnie 

 

**23:07**

**Jisung:** ha jinnie,,,, cute

 

**YoungWings changed their nickname:** -> Seungmin 🐶

 

**23:08**

**Jisung:** The hermit returns

**Jisung:** You rushed off to work right?

**Seungmin 🐶:** Yeah sorry for not saying anything,,,, I’m down for the group stuff tho!! 

**Jinnie:** Hi seungmin the emojis cute fdkdkf ~ 

 

**23:09**

**Seungmin 🐶:** hi Hyunjin,, sorry again for just disappearing! Hope I didn’t worry either of you. 

**Jinnie:** Ah only a little, I didn’t know you had work and Jisung just blanked me too after you left

**Jisung:** ah y e a sorry dude

**Jisung:** Changbin came round without saying 

**Seungmin 🐶:** Hows is the lil bitch? 

 

**23:10**

**Jinnie:** LIL BITCH??? 

**Jinnie:** U,,, called Seo changbin,,, a lil bitch? 

**Jisung:** dflfdlfd They dont get along

**Jinnie:** How do they even know eachother? He’s in the year above and only takes like…… technical shit. 

**Seungmin 🐶:** Met him when I was hanging out with Jisung 

 

**23:11**

**Seungmin 🐶:** I call him short one time and he flips 

**Jisung:** you knew Hyung was iffy abt his height

**Seungmin 🐶:** weLLL HE CAN GROW THEN 

 

**23:12**

**Jinnie:** while I’d love to watch u fucking rip changbin apart I’m gonna say goodnight

**Jisung:** ah yeah ur a lil bitch that likes his beauty sleep

**Jinnie:** o k whats with all the lil bitches 

**Seungmin 🐶:** Night Hyunjin 

 

**23:13**

**Jinnie:** Night Seungmin

**Jinnie:** Fuck u jisung 

**Jisung:** AND I LOVE YOU TOO 

 

**23:14**

**Jinnie:** y e a h aight, night you two

**Jisung:** WAIT JINNIE!!!! B4 U GO

**Jinnie:** What

**Jisung:** Meet in the practice rooms at 11 tomorrow? 

 

**23:15**

**Seungmin 🐶:** It’s saturday tomorrow,,, can we not start monday 

**Jisung:** nope!! I have ideas 

**Jinnie:** lmao fine I’ll see you both then 

**Jinnie:** Night ♥ 

 

**23:16**

**Jisung:**  e w a heart 

**Jisung:** ♥♥♥♥ 

**Seungmin 🐶:** goodnight ~ I’m gonna leave too 

**Jisung:** u g h yall r boring 

**Jisung:** Goodnight tho!! DONT BE LATE EITHER OF YOU

**Jinnie:** Yes jisungieeeeeee

**Seungmin 🐶:** roger that sir 

 

**Seungmin 🐶, Jinnie: OFFLINE**


	3. Jeongin we got an emergency

[Group (double J) : @TooJinyoung (Jinnie), @DesignatedBaby (Jeonginnie) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jO4doYqjaSg)

 

**23:20**

**Jinnie:** JEONGIN U FUCK GUESS WHHAT

 **Jinnie:** J E E  EEOOOO NNGGNGNGGGGG I KNOW UR NOT ASLEEP

 **Jeonginnie:** Ye ea?

 

**23:21**

**Jinnie:** Jisung right

 **Jinnie:** you know how we have to choose units of 3 for the assessments this term

 **Jinnie:** Jisung asked me to do it with him

 **Jinnie:** buT ALSO ASKED KIM SEUNGMIN

 **Jinnie:** Jeongin im nothing compared to them

 

**23:25**

**Jeonginnie:** duDE SHUT UP

 **Jeonginnie:** Pls get this in ur head quick ok

 **Jeonginnie:** UR A GOOF FUCKING DANCER

 **Jeonginnie:** AND I WANNA GO TO SLEEP SOON SO FUCKING ACCEPT IT

 

**23:26**

**Jinnie:** IDK JEONGINNIE

 **Jinnie:** I like,,, I can do the dancing fine but

 **Jinnie:** I gotta really up my singing if i wanna like

 **Jinnie:** Not stick out in the assessment

 

**23:28**

**Jeonginnie:** dude

 **Jeonginnie:** uve improved a lot with your singing AND rapping okay

 **Jeonginnie:** If Jisung asked you to be in the group be believes in you

 **Jeonginnie:** I think

 **Jeonginnie:** that your nerves r just abt

 **Jeonginnie:** Seungmin 👀

 

**23:29**

**Jinnie:** blocked

 **Jinnie:** Reported

 **Jeonginnie:** aight aight

 

**23:30**

**Jinnie:** am I not allowed to be nervous without u assuming i like the person

 **Jinnie:** You said that when i did a thing with jisung and Changbin

 **Jeonginnie:** o k o k sorry

 

**23:31**

**Jinnie:** thank you,,

 **Jinnie:** I swear im only worried bc like

 **Jinnie:** idk new person to work with

 **Jinnie:** He seems nice enough

 **Jinnie:** he IS very quiet in class tho

 **Jinnie:** idk

 **Jinnie:** who knows maybe they’ll be another person to hang out with

 

**23:32**

**Jeonginnnie:** seems like u RLY want that

 **Jinnie:** Jeongin shut up

 **Jeonginnie:** a ig  h t…. Can I sleep now?

 **Jeonginnie:** or do u need me yelling at you more?

 

**22:33**

**Jinnie:** can I call you while I brush my teeth?

 **Jinnie:** I got smth else I wanna yell about

 **Jeonginnie:** fine but don’t blame me if i like,,, fall asleep on you

 

**22:34**

**Jinnie:** ty !! I’ll try to say this quick but its too much to type fkkdf

 

**Call started: @TooJinyoung (Jinnie), @DesignatedBaby (Jeonginnie)**


	4. im not even there and im suffering already

[Group (cherry bullet rule) @AussieBitchBoi (Lix), @Youngwings (Minnie)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3nFopIjmjI)

 

**09:45**

**Minnie:** dude I’m nervous

**Lix:** u must be

**Lix:** u just said dude

**Lix:** whats up?

 

**09:46**

**Minnie:** I’m meeting up with Jisung and Hwang hyunjin

**Minnie:** Jisung asked me to be in his group for this terms assessment

**Lix:** u mean

**Lix:** he aint asking me this term

**Lix:** that lil bitch

 

**09:47**

**Minnie:** feLIX IM ON MY WAY TO MEET THEM RIGHT NOW

**Minnie:** I haven’t like,,,, had their attention while singing before

**Minnie:** they’ve only heard me in class with everyone else

**Minnie:** i m gonna fucking DIE

 

**09:50**

**Lix:** *insert a no u aint meme here bcc im too lazy to pick one*

**Minnie:** shut up god

**Minnie:** they think im like SMART AND COLLECTED FELIX

**Minnie:** I kinda wanna keep it that way but god

 

**09:51**

**Minnie:** I already look a mess ok

**Minnie:** and i have a red top on

**Minnie:** red top with red hair

**Minnie:** I look like a tomato

 

**09: 58**

**Lix:** well I bet ur the cutest tomato out there

**Lix:** im gonna eat tho

**Lix:** talk later love u

 

**09:59**

**Minnie:** n o u dont

**Minnie:** I have an hour to kill

**Minnie:** I should probably like

**Minnie:** cancel or smth

**Minnie:** u take my place

 

**10:02**

**Lix:** n o p e

**Lix:** and let me eat

**Lix:** UR GONNA DO GREAT OK ILY BYE

 

**10:04**

**Minnie:** s i g h

**Minnie:** eat well ily

 

**Lix: OFFLINE**

 

**10:05**

**message from @J.One**

hi great ur online gonna call u rn

**Incoming call:** @J.One


	5. so... your Birthday?

[Call log @J.One, @YoungWings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1mPu8GQzdQ)

 

**J.One:** Sorry for calling just before but I wanted to talk about something and I don’t know if you’re comfortable with Hyunjin enough yet. 

 

**YoungWings:** Oh yeah I mean fairs… I don’t know him so yeah thanks for thinking about that Jisung. 

 

**J.One:** No worries. So… your birthday’s at the end of the month right? 

 

**YoungWings:** Yep the 22nd why? 

 

**J.One:** Did you want to do anything? I know it’s like 2 weeks away but we’ll be pretty busy with this assessment so I didn’t want it to get forgotten. 

 

**YoungWings:** Jisung my birthday’s not that important. Please don’t worry yourself over it. 

 

**J.One:** Did you not wanna do anything with us then? 

 

**YoungWings:** No no, I guess we could. Who would  _ us  _ be though?

 

**J.One:** Chan, Woojin, Felix and Changbi-

 

**YoungWings:** Really!

 

**J.One:** Seungmin please! He’s friends with the rest of us… he’s not _ that _ mad at you anymore either. 

 

**YoungWings:** I’ll think about it I guess. What would we be doing? 

 

**J.One:** I was thinking dinner and then back to mine for some cake, music and a film? 

 

**YoungWings:** That's a bit too much for just my birthday isn’t it? 

 

**J.One:** Uh no? It’s your birthday! B I R T H D A Y Seungmin. Let me go all out for it please! 

**YoungWings:** O- alright. But you’re not paying for all of it and no expensive gifts or anything please! 

 

**J.One:** No promises there sorry Minnie… 

 

**YoungWings:** Jisunggggg I don’t want you doing too much. It’s your birthday this weekend. 

 

**J.One:** Fuck. Wait fuck it is! 

 

**YoungWings:** Did you really forget? 

 

**J.One:** Felix’s too huh? 

 

**YoungWings:** Since his is the day after yours yes. 

 

**J.One:** Hmm… how about. Me and Felix have a joint birthday thing with you? 

 

**YoungWings:** If you wanna do that we might as well join up with Chan too. 

 

**J.One:** That's a good fucking idea 

 

**YoungWings:** No- Jisung I was joking. 

 

**J.One:** I’ll ask him at the studio tonight 

 

**YoungWings:** You’re going to the studio again? 

 

**J.One:** Yup! We almost have something finished. It’s only for some extra credit with the uni but it’s been a lot of fun to work on it over the summer.

 

**YoungWings:** Can't believe you associate having fun with time spent with Changbin. 

 

**J.One:** Seungminnnnn… I promise if you just spent some time with changbin he wouldn’t be that bad now. 

 

**YoungWings:** Well we’ll see at whatever's happening for the birthdays huh? 

 

**J.One:** yeah you’re right. I’m gonna start heading to the practice rooms though. Did you wanna meet to get a drink before or nah? 

 

**YoungWings:** oh no i’m good. Had something before I left. 

 

**J.One:** Okay! I’ll see you soon then 

 

**YoungWings:** Bye Jisungggg.

 

**J.One:** Seeya minnie. 

 

**Call ended 10:14**


	6. coffe shop pit stop

Seungmin took his time walking across campus to his favourite coffee shop. He felt bad for turning down Jisung’s offer but he really felt like he needed some time alone to prep himself for the rest of the days activities.

 

He didn’t know exactly why he seemed to have such a problem with performing and teaming up with Hyunjin but he really didn’t like the fact that it was messing with him so much. He put it down to Hyunjin probably being the most intimidating person he’d ever seen on campus.

 

The guy had a tendency to wear all black and he seemed to wear his beanie and mask religiously, even through class if they weren’t singing. Hyunjin didn’t seem to hang around many people either. Only one kid in the year below them, Yang Jeongin. The two were almost always together and hardly seen apart. Jeongin, however, had the totally opposite aesthetic to his utterly scary friend and seemed to dress as if he were made of candy and rainbows. The guy was never seen without his pastel rainbow bomber jacket and apple converse. And those were normally paired with a cute shirt and jeans and sometimes even a cute beret on his head. 

  
  


The two seemed like total opposites, but seemed to get along fine. The two had both started a little late, so Seungmin guessed that that's why Hyunjin had taken the younger under his wing. Sweet, really, but Seungmin hardly had time to think of it that way when whenever the two were near he turned and almost sprinted in the opposite direction. 

 

He had no idea how he’d manage to work with Hyunjin up until Halloween. 

 

Seungmin buried his hands deeper into his pockets after letting himself into the small coffee shop. His music was drowned out by the heavy chatter and noise of the coffee machines, but Seungmin couldn’t complain. For as much as he normally hated commotion and noise, this place seemed to have a different effect on him. The quaint cafe was in the corner of campus on the other side, away from his dorm, but the walk was well worth it for the coffee addict (something he’d never admit to his friends, even though he knew they were right). The interior was all dark and moody with dark wood tables and dark red leather lining the booths along the back wall. 

 

It’s the kind of place his parents had taken him to when he was little. His parents were writers and often took him along when they went for little cafe dates where the pair would pull out a laptop each and discuss ideas while showing Seungmin what they'd done so far. 

 

Seungmin was dragged out of his little nostalgia trip by a cheery greeting from the barista. “Hey Seungmin, the usual?” hummed Keonhee (They’d made friends after the unlawful amount of visits Seungmin made each week) “Not today Keonnie, I need the extra caffeine for today’s plans… I’m starting a new project with some people.” 

 

As Keonhee set off to make his drink, Seungmin pulled his phone back out of his pocket and started to skim through his music. He knew that both Hyunjin and Jisung had a fondness for rap and faster music, something that really wasn’t at the top of Seungmin's list in all honesty. The boy sighed, putting his phone away in defeat after finding nothing that he thought the others would be interested in just as Keonhee called his name. “And here we have a doubled caffeinated black coffee with a lil bit of chocolate sauce for the guy with the voice of an angel.” Keonhee said, giggling as he handed Seungmin his coffee. “Who are you doing the project with, Minnie? You seem really jittery… and that's saying a lot considering you’re so-”

 

“Constantly jittery?”

“Yeah, you really shouldn’t drink this much coffee, you know. It DOES NOT HELP with those… but I do enjoy your visits.” Keonhee said as he stood washing the counter. 

 

Seungmin leant against the counter absentmindedly sipping on his much too hot coffee for a little bit before answering. “Well, you know Jisung. Short, blonde, terrible fashion and a habit of talking way too loud?” The barista let out a loud snort at Seungmin's description of Jisung, almost tipping over a pot of sugar. “He’s been in here a few times, yeah. With you once and then again the other week with someone else.” Keonhee paused before leaning closer to Seungmin, propping his elbows on the counter and resting his head in his hands “Think he was here on a date to be honest, they were very close and I swear all they did was throw googly eyes at each other.” Seungmin smiled at Keonhee, winking as he took another sip of his coffee. “That’s Minho, they’re not dating  _ yet _ but I give it until his birthday.”

 

The barista stood upright again as the door rang alerting them of a new customer. “You know  _ you  _ should find someone soon, too, turned me down so I guess you should go and find the second best out there.” The redhead snorted into his coffee as Keonhee started to move to the other end of the counter.

 

“You’ll have to tell me about the other guy tomorrow.” Keonhee called out before turning his attention to his job and Seungmin gave him a smile and a wave as he let him get back to work to greet the couple that had walked in. He headed for the door, checking his phone as he did, cursing as he saw the time (he was almost definitely going to be late). He thought he’d heard a small laugh from the farthest corner of the cafe, but hey, this was a cafe. There were a lot of people here. Groups of friends. They wouldn’t have been laughing at him. Hopefully. 

 

Anyway, he had somewhere to be, and he felt a little more confident than he was earlier with his coffee in hand. Seungmin sped up, very aware that he’d probably be late thanks to his detour. Carefully bringing the cups to his lips Seungmin as he walked, he texted a quick sorry in advance to jisung. 

 

He could do this. He’d be okay. He had his coffee and an  _ okay _ voice. It’d be okay. 


	7. they were late. is anyone surprised?

Seungmin arrived at the practice rooms exactly 13 minutes past 11 and he knew that Jisung would be pissed. He downed the last of his coffee before gently knocking on the darkwood door 3 times and stood back, ready for Jisungs wrath that would almost definitely occur when the door was opened. 

 

Seungmin heard Jisungs voice as he moved towards the door, words becoming fully audible as he swung it open. “NICE! One of you finally got here. Tell me Hyunjin’s with you too.” Jisung yapped as he got a hold of Seungmins arm and dragged him inside. 

 

The blonde sat Seungmin down on a stool next to a piano before sitting down on the sofa that he’d claimed with his jacket and laptop. “Don't be late I said. Yeah, we’ll be on time you said.” Jisung spat as he opened up his laptop. 

 

Seungmin shuffled awkwardly on the stool, chucking his coffee cup into the bin (queue a yeet from Jisung) before speaking up. “So, Hyunjin isn’t here either?” 

“Do you see him?” Jisung quipped, not looking up from his laptop. 

“Sorry for being late Jisung. I-” 

“Went for coffee. At that place on the other side of campus. I know, I saw the cup.” 

Seungmin winced at Jisung’s tone. He was pissed and he was letting it show. And Jisung showing his annoyance was rare, which made Seungmin feel  _ even _ worse. He hunched down and leant against the wall behind him, draping a hand onto the piano, letting himself play a few notes as he spoke. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t go with you to get it, I-” 

“Seungmin, don't worry, I’m sorry too I just- I’m tired as fuck dude.” Jisung groaned. Now that Seungmin felt able to look at Jisung without feeling utterly terrible, the ghastly sight of Jisung shocked him. Jisung looked an absolute mess, hair sticking in all directions. Circles under his eyes darker than anything and skin pale. Jisung looked no better than a corpse at this point. 

 

“Dude, did you not go back to your dorm at all last night?” Seungmin rushed as he moved over to Jisung, flinging himself onto the sofa. “What do you think? I tried, dude, but I jus-” 

“Can’t sleep right now?” Finished Seungmin as he took Jisungs laptop away from him (earning a pout from the blonde but no other sign of protest). Jisung shifted, placing his head in Seungmin’s lap so he could look up at his friend. “It’s gotten worse, working with Chan and Changbin didn’t help like I thought it would.” 

 

Jisungs expression held something Seungmin hadn’t seen in months and the red head felt a pang of dread building up in his gut. “I’m sorry I didn’t pick up on this earlier, Jisung.” 

 

The blonde let out a hollow laugh as he poked Seungmin’s stomach. “Dude no. I’ve been tryna keep it quiet. As we said this morning, it’s about to be a bunch of birthdays and I don't wanna mess stuff up… and then the terms assessment and I jus-” 

 

A knock interrupt Jisung and the pair separated both jumping for the door (both way too polite to keep someone waiting).

 

“Sorry, I’m late.” 

 

“Hyunjin” The pair on the inside of the room said in unison. Seungmin let him in as Jisung went back to his laptop. 

 

Hyunjin almost fell into the room as Seungmin opened the door (he’d been leaning against the door) He was very red in the face and out of breath. “I- ran- I was getting a co-” 

 

“Coffee, yeah, yeah, I see the cup. Hey, Seungmin, he went to your place, look.” Jisung mumbled. Seungmin didn’t have to be told to look, though. The coffee cup had been the first thing he’d noticed. “Yo- you laughed at me didn’t you.” 

 

Hyunjins eyes widened and he lowered his mask, removing his beanie too. He scuttled past Seungmin dropping his bag beside the door, before flopping onto the sofa arm. “Soooo, you heard me laughing.” 

“Why were you laughing?”

“Dude, that barista was making the biggest googly eyes at you. You heard what he said, ‘guy with the voice of an angel’”. 

 

Seungmin sighed and folded his arms, “and I bet you also heard him say that I’d turned him down already while you were eavesdropping.” 

 

Hyunjins mouth open and closed like a fish’s for a moment. Seungmin kept up the scowl he’d adopted and shuffled back to the stool beside the piano, dragging it around so he could sit on it. “You turn him down because you don’t like guys?” Hyunjin asked back on the sofa. 

“No he does, just not Keonhee” Jisung piped up, still fiddling with something on his laptop.

“Yeah, well, not important. You ready to tell us what we’re doing today, Jisung?” Seungmin said, sighing as he played a few keys.  

 

“Oh, fuck, yes, well. If I just like… connect this up to the speakers I can show you what I have for us.” Jisung said, moving over to the… machine (Seungmin didn’t know what the name for it was, really) and began to hook up his computer. 

 

“Well, now that we know that you make shitty first impressions, Hyunjin,” Seungmin said, turning to the guy still on the sofa, “Why don’t we start over? I-If you want to? Totally understand if you don’t, I didn’t mean to say shitty, I ju-” 

“It’s good, really, it’s good, don’t worry. I’m sorry I laughed and I’m ju-” Hyunjin stumbled over his words as he got up and shuffled over to the red head. “I’ll try to be a bit smarter with my actions from now on.” Hyunjin said, sticking his hand out. 

“Alright, deal.” Seungmin replied, corners of his mouth curling up as a smile crept up onto his face. 

 

“Kay, great. You don’t hate each other now. Can we FUCKING work?” Jisung said from his station, face plastered with a false smile. 

 

“Yes sir.” 

“Roger.” 


	8. post practice check up

[Group (Study buddies) @J.One (Jisung), @TooJinyoung (Jinnie) , @YoungWings (Seungmin 🐶) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEBOyla6f0M)

 

**11:04**

**Jisung:** I’d say today went well 

**Jisung:** u 2 r ok with what i said right

**Jisung:** bc like it was just my ideas

**Jisung:** nothing set in stone

 

**11:05**

**Seungmin 🐶:** yeah, I think I can do what you asked 

**Jinnie:** Nah we KNOW you can do it Seungmin

 

**11:07**

**Seungmin 🐶:** you’re weirdly nice over text 

**Jisung:** It’s bc if he said it to your face his image would be broken

**Jisung:** gotta keep the edgy facade up am i right

 

**11:09**

**Jinnie:** b i t c h 

**Jinnie:** I dont TRY for the edgy image ya know 

**Jinnie:** people gave me the label 

**Jinnie:** MY NICKNAMES JINNIE FOR FUCKS SAKE LOOK ← 

 

**11:12**

**Seungmin 🐶:** e d g y 

**Seungmin 🐶:** lil edgy bitch 

**Jinnie:** OKAY WELL

**Jinnie:** YOU’RE A LOT MEANER OVER TEXT 

 

**11:15**

**Jisung:** and thats bc u cant hit him over the phone 

**Jinnie:** y e a h if he aint careful im walking down the hall and hitting him anyway

**Jisung:** w ait

**Jisung:** u in the same dorMS? 

**Jisung:** 👀👀👀

**Jisung:** LOTS OF TIME FOR U TO PRACTICE TOGETHER GOOD 

**Jisung:** U FUCKERS KEEP SLACKING AND ITS DEATH FOR BOTH OF U 

 

**11:16**

**Seungmin 🐶:** ok tiny man

**Jinnie:** we’re quaking 

**Jisung:** o k 

**Jisung:** shut the fuck up? 

 

**11:17**

**Seungmin 🐶:** trembling with fear 

**Jinnie:** seungmin I might have to come and hide in ur bed IM TERRIFIED. 

**Seungmin 🐶:** Im here for u 

**Seungmin 🐶:** Jisungs a monster it’s ok 

 

**11: 20**

**Jisung -_-**

**Jisung:** its been what 2 days and you’re ganging up on me 

**Jisung:** aftER PRACTICALLY FIGHTING TODAY 

**Jisung:** WHAT THE FUCK 

 

**11: 30**

**Jisung:**  g u y s 

**Jisung:** UR ONLINE WT F  answer 

 

**11: 31**

**Hyunjin:** sry back 

**Jisung:** whered u go tf? 

**Seungmin 🐶:** sry back tooooo 

 

**11:32**

**Jisung:** yall left for a while whered u go?

**Seungmin 🐶:** some fucker decided to blast his speakers so uh 

**Jinnie:** y e ahH that b itcH 

**Jinnie:** pretty much everyone on our floor went to yell 

 

**11: 33**

**Jisung:** lma o 

**Jisung:** thats why u rent on ur own bitches 

**Seungmin 🐶:** t i n y lil shit 

**Jinnie:** 2inch bitch 

 

**11:34**

**Jisung:** FUck OOFFFFFFFFF 

**Jisung:** good night u fuckers 

**Jisung:** love u see u in class 

**Jisung:** sunFDAY IS GODS DAY SO WE REST

**Jisung:** monday b it c h 

 

**11: 35**

**Jinnie:** bye dude

**Seungmin 🐶:** night (y)))) 

 

**Jisung: OFFLINE**

 

 


	9. coffee?

**@TooJinyoung + @YoungWings**

 

**Sunday**

 

**12: 34**

****

**TooJinyoung:** sry for being shitty… did u wanna get a coffee or smth? I wanna repay u for making u feel shit yesterday

 

**12:45**

****

**YoungWings:** At dance rn but? Tonight? The place from yesterday?

 

**12:47**

**TooJinyoung:** Yeah ~ thats the studio downstairs right? I can meet u at like 5?

**YoungWings:** If you want? I gotta shower but u can wait at my room while I do that?

 

**12:48**

**TooJinyoung:** Aight thats fine ~

**TooJinyoung:** that tops rly cute btw,,, whered u get it?

 

**12:49**

**Youngwings:** Showing interest in clothes with colours now?

**YoungWings:** but yeah a friend got it for me

**youngWings:** Said I’d be a hot dog with ketchup and mustard bc of my hair fdkklfdfd

 

**12:53**

**TooJinyoung:** He bought you a top to make a joke?

**YoungWings:** Thats felix for you.

**TooJinyoung:** Lee Felix?

 

**12:56**

**YoungWings:** yup you know him?

**TooJinyoung:** Jeongin does. They’ve spoken a bit

**TooJinyoung:** Jeongins the one Im always with btw

 

**12:59**

**YoungWings:** oh cool ~

**YoungWings:** I’m gonna go back to practice tho

 

**13:00**

**YoungWings:** See u later I guess fdfdf

**TooJinyoung:** see u soon!


	10. please behave?

[ **Group: coffee student and his master @youngwings (Seungmin), @baristalala (San)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuwXYIrWv3o)

 

**Group: coffee student and his master @YoungWings (Seungmin), @baristalala (** Keonhee **)**

 

**4:49**

**Seungmin:**  s o 

**Seungmin:** Keonhee

**Seungmin:** sweet dude

**Seungmin:** coffee master 

 

**4:50**

**Keonhee:** you’re…..texting me?

**Keonhee:** what do you want? 

**Seungmin:** Just wanted to say like, bringing a friend to the cafe in a while so please dont… 

**Seungmin:** Idk 

 

**4:51**

**Keonhee:** dude it’s good just say 

**Seungmin:** shut up im not tryna be mean

**Seungmin:** just dont like

**Seungmin:** tease me

**Seungmin:** im going with the dude that laughed at me yesterday. 

 

**4:53**

**Keonhee:** aight, I’ll be good I swear 

**Keonhee:** dont wanna upset my angel 

**Seungmin:** W H Y do u call me that

**Seungmin:** You’ve heard me sing like twice ok 

**Seungmin:** I’m not that impressive 

**Keonhee:** meh nah 

**Keonhee:** You have one of the voices best I’ve heard 

 

**4:54**

**Keonhee:** but yes - see u in a bit 

**Keonhee:** see u random customer 

**Seungmin:** thanks dude,,, sry I just……….. Hes lowkey intimidating so id want him to laugh again idk

**Keonhee:** no worries 

**Keonhee:** see u in a bit (good luck!! I wont mess up) 

 

**Keonhee: OFFLINE**

 

 


	11. sitting on a sofa

Seungmin was leant back against the wall, phone in hand and his bag with his towel and bottle at his feet. He casually scrolled through twitter as he held his phone with one hand, the other fiddling with the hem of his shirt. It was coming up to 5 and he’d just sorted things out with Keonhee. He hadn’t wanted to ask Keonhee to ‘behave’, but the barista had managed to make him the laughing stock of his friends any time he took them to the place, so he decided to plan ahead this time. He really didn’t feel like having Hyunjin laugh at him again. The laugh he’d heard the day before had been so cold, and seemed to have a lot of emotion behind it. Which would be strange, seeing as the pair really didn’t know each other. So really, Seungmin just assumed that was him being paranoid and self centred. 

 

Seungmin shook his head, trying to clear his head and carried on looking through twitter. His feed was pretty much the same as normal. Some weird memes from Jisung, cryptic shit from Felix and some sunset photos with a cringy caption from Chan. He put his phone away as he reached posts he’d seen before and slid down the wall. 

 

He stayed there crouched, simply staring at a plant opposite him for a few minutes before he heard the door from the stairwell open. He turned his head to see Hyunjin approaching. “Having fun down there?” Hyunjin asked as he took off his beanie to rearrange his hair. (a habit Seungmin had noticed, and one he found quite cute).

 

“Was just waiting.” Seungmin replied as he got up, stretching his arms over his head before bending back down to pick up his bag. “I’ll be quick, just a shower and a change of clothes.” Seungmin said as the pair started to walk back over to the stairwell. 

 

Hyunjin held the door open for Seungmin as they reached it, “Yeah, Seungmin, take all the time you need. The cafe stays open late anyway, doesn’t it?” 

 

“Eh, I really don’t wanna hold us up.” Seungmin countered as they started to climb the stairs.

 

“We’re not on a timetable. We’re just having some fun.” Hyunjin said, smiling down at Seungmin, “Let’s just have a chill evening.” 

 

-

 

About half an hour later, Seungmin emerged from his room in a set of new clothes. He had some generic blue wash jeans and one of his stripy jumpers on, today it was a red and white one. His hair was still damp and stuck to his forehead as he sat down next to Hyunjin on the small couch.

 

“I didn’t know it was you in the solo apartment.” Hyunjin said as he looked around the room, taking in what he saw. (Which was mainly posters littering the walls and more blankets then any single person could need. Oh, and a lot of pillows thrown around. Seungmin had pretty much made the whole apartment a bed at this point.) 

 

“I didn’t know it was a big deal.” Seungmin remarked. “My parents handled my housing, I thought they were all like this?” 

 

“No.” Hyunjin started as he turned to face Seungmin, crossing his legs and leaning back against the sofa arm. “Everyone else in this building has a roomate. Pretty sure at least.” 

 

“So, who’s your roommate?” Seungmin asked as he stood, walking over to the small kitchen area made up of a tiny bit of counter space, oven and a small fridge. He opened the fridge and scanned its contents, pulling out a pack of biscuits before looking back to Hyunjin. “Did you hear me?” 

 

Hyunjin nodded, getting up and walking up to Seungmin, taking a biscuit from the packet the other had placed on the side. “I did- it’s just…” Hyunjin paused and took his beanie off again, though Seungmin snatched it away before Hyunjin could put it back on.

 

“Your hair would probably be better without it.” Seungmin stated casually, before throwing the hat on the sofa. Hyunjin pouted as he watched his hat fall a few feet away and turned back to Seungmin. “Now answer me? You’re acting like you live with a criminal or something.” Seungmin sighed. 

 

“It’s Seo Changbin.” said before swiping the whole packet of biscuits and sitting back down on the sofa. He looked at Seungmin, who stood practically frozen His mouth hung open and he looked totally lost, and somehow cute. 

 

“Yo- you…” Seungmin stammered. “Seo Changbin lives on our fucking floor? That bitch- You live with him. Oh my god, you didn’t tell him what I said in the chat the other day, right? Oh my god. Oh my go-” The red head leant against the counter behind him and looked at Hyunjin, eyes wide. “If you told him I’m dead. He  _ hates _ me so much already I’m-” 

 

“He doesn’t hate you.” Hyunjin chuckled, patting the seat next to him, beckoning Seungmin over. “He just- knows that you two don’t get along the best. He just doesn’t wanna cause trouble for your friend group. So he just… avoids you.” 

 

Seungmin looked at the other and sighed, moving to sit on the sofa again with the packet of biscuits. “Once my hairs dry we can leave alright.” 


	12. they didn't get coffee oops

They didn’t leave after Seungmin’s hair had dried, instead Hyunjin found himself being woken up by his ringtone (Changbin going yoh for a good 15 seconds over and over again.) He squinted, seeing as the apartment was now in complete darkness and he’d left his phones brightness all the way up. He greeted the caller with a grunt and sighed as a nasally voice met his ears. 

 

“It’s gone 2am dude, did Seugmin kill you or something?” Changbins voice was loud (like always) and Hyunjin held the phone away from his ear, groaning at the volume. 

  
  


**Call log @Spear.B, @TooJinyoung**

 

**Spear.B:** It’s gone 2am dude, did Seugmin kill you or something?

 

**TooJinyoung:** Hello to you too. 

 

**Spear.B:** Di- did you go back to his after coffee? 

 

**TooJinyoung:** We never went out, mu-

 

**Spear.B:** WHAT? 

 

**TooJinyoung:** We just fell asleep, dude. It’s not like _ I  _ would do anything is it. 

 

**Spear.B:** True. But why are you being so quiet? 

 

**TooJinyoung:** Seungmin’s still asleep, and he’s in my lap. 

 

**Spear.B:** Oh my god, I’m coming over. I need a picture of that. 

 

**TooJinyoung:** Changbin, you are NO- 

 

**Seapr.B:** Hyunjin? 

 

**TooJinyoung:** He woke up. I’ll see you later. 

 

**Spear.B:** Oka-

 

**Call ended 02:48**

 

Hyunjin hung up and looked down at Seungmin, who was now lying there wide eyed. “Sorry.” Hyunjin chuckled as he placed his phone back on the side table, turning back to greet a groggy Seungmin (who had his head in Hyunjins lap) with a signature eye smile. 

 

“No, it’s-” Seungmin started as he sat up, removing his head from Hyunjins lap, “You just had a very interesting ringtone.” he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep in the corners. “What time is it?” 

 

“Uh- almost 3am. I think we just fell asleep.” he replied, rubbing the back of his head. “I should get back to my room. Sorr-” 

 

“No, it’s fine. Looks like I fell asleep first anyway...  yo- I’m not making you leave.” Seungmin said as he bounced his legs, he turned to Hyunjin and gave him a small smile, allowing Hyunjin to feel at least a little bit better. 

 

“I just feel like I’m intruding a bit.” 

 

“No, it’s fine” Seungmin said, again. “You shouldn’t leave without eating. We never went out for anything, did we?” pestered Seungmin as he swung his legs back up onto the sofa, he gave Hyunjin a goofy smile as he recalled their brief time before they’d both passed out. “We demolished a pack of biscuits in record time but that's hardly dinner.” 

 

“You’re the one that said I wouldn’t be able to finish 10 in 10 seconds, but I did it and I’m proud of it.” Hyunjin said, smiling at him. 

 

“Yes, a very gross achievement.” Seungmin declared as he twisted to take his own phone off of the coffee table in front of the sofa, brushing some crumbs he’s missed earlier off of the sofa arm. “Ah sh- my phone’s low, I’ll have to order downstairs, what pizza toppings you want?” He asked, not giving Hyunjin options for anything else. 

 

“I can eat whatever, you pick.” Hummed Hyunjin as he got up to stretch. “Can I use the bathroom?” 

 

“Yeah it’s the room on the left.” Seungmin said, waving his hand in the direction he meant. “I’ll go down to the doors and wait- meet me there when you’re done.” 

 

“Okay, will do.” Hyunjin said cheerily as he skipped over to the bathroom. “Could you get me a drink too? Just a coke?” 

 

“Gotcha.” Seungmin called out as he made his way to the door, opening it slowly as to not make too much noise. He crept round the side of the door and down the corridor, tip toeing until he reached Hyunjin’s (and Changbin’s room) where he decided to stomp instead, moving back to a tiptoe once he’d made it past. (Seungmin was just petty like that.) 


	13. some calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! adding a note to help any confusion - I've changed san to Keonhee, because yeah he was san from ATEEZ but recently I just... I haven't been happy with the group so It's a bit awkward for me to write for him. 
> 
> So I've edited the past chapters and San's character is Keonhee now! Sorry (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Back in Seungmin’s room Hyunjin was making his way to the door as he heard a voice start. It was someone singing. Hyunjin panicked for a moment before realising that Seungmin’s phone was vibrating, it was a ringtone, a very pretty one. He scanned the phone for a caller ID and saw that it read Keonhee. What the hell was he doing calling him this time of night. He reached out for the phone before taking his arm back. It’d be a bit rude to answer wouldn’t it? But it’s also rude to not pick up. 

 

Hyunjin sighed and picked the phone up, pressing answer as he held it to his ear. “Seugmin can’t make it to the phone right now, this is his friend and also his batteries really low so.” 

 

**Call log @Youngwings, @baristalala**

 

**YoungWings:** Seugmin can’t make it to the phone right now, this is his friend and also his batteries really low so

 

**Baristalala:** oh, okay I was just calling since he never turned up to the coffee shop today. I’m guessing you’re the guy he was bringing here? 

 

**YoungWings:** uh- yeah. He told you? 

 

**Baristalala:** no- fine yeah. He just didn’t want me to embarrass him. 

 

**Youngwings:** why would I b- 

 

**Baristalala:** Tell him I’ll call him in the morning. 

 

**YoungWings:** Oh- yeah okay. 

 

**Baristalala:** Bye… Seungmin’s friend. 

 

**Call ended: 02:59**

 

-

 

**Call log xxxxxxxxxx, @AussieBitchboi**

 

**AussieBitchboi:** Hiya who the hell is calling at 3am from an unregistered number?  

 

**xxxxxxxxxx:** It’s seungmin im calling from the foyer phone, why answer at 3am anyway? 

 

**AussieBitchboi:** why try calling then? 

 

**xxxxxxxxxx:** bc I just ordered pizza… because Hyunjins still here. Felix we fucking fell asleep and I woke up in his fucking lap. 

 

**AussieBitchboi:** how the fuck did that happen and fucking christ u said fucking out loud. 

 

**xxxxxxxxxx:** no did I really? Felix shut up. Why the hell did I say we’d get pizza. 

 

**AussieBitchboi:** well you did. Can’t ditch him now. Seeing as he knows your dorm room and you have to work with him. 

 

**xxxxxxxxxx:** it’s weird though right, yesterday he was really I dont know… on edge? I mean I didn’t help but he’s been like too nice today and I just- 

 

**AussueBitchboi:** maybe the dude feels bad? I wouldn’t complain. 

 

**xxxxxxxxxx:** yeah but now I feel bad because I wasn’t any better than him but- ah ok I think I hear him coming down the stairs. 

 

**AussieBitchboi:** okay have fun, don't make him hate you. And leave any pizza you don't eat in the fridge for me. 

 

**xxxxxxxxxx:** Okay okay yes 

 

**AussieBitchboi:** Okay great thank you, good luck and I love you. 

 

**xxxxxxxxx:** Love you too you cold pizza liking freak. 

 

**Call ended 03:04**


	14. information overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so,,, its been,,,, months. The new school year as well as,, woojin,, and other shit messed with me but!! here!! is!! the!! next!! update!! ty all for waiting + I hope you enjoy this even the tiniest bit ♥

Hyunjin shuffled over to Seungmin who was just putting down the phone. he attempted to hide a yawn with a stretch however this just resulted in a weird little noise halfway between a grunt and something like a purr that eft Hyunjin blinking very rapidly, a faint blushing flowing over his cheeks and a confused Seungmin trying to hide a laugh. 

 

“You should probably go back to yours after we’ve eaten. If we’re late tomorrow Jisung will actually kill us.” Seungmin started as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I ordered a plain cheese just to be safe and was just calling a friend.” 

 

“Oh did you call the dude from the coffee shop?” 

 

Seungmin stared at the other, wide-eyed, confusion evident on his face. “No, I called Felix. Why are you asking about Keonhee?” he questioned, somehow digging his hands even deeper into his pockets as he did, causing his small frame to become even smaller. 

 

Hyunjin smiled at him warmly, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly as he shuffled his feet. “He called just as I was heading down, he wanted to know if you were okay.” he quickly added “Sorry for picking up your phone I just thought- uh… he’d worry more if I didn’t.” 

 

“Oh.” Seungmin ran short on words, surprised at the idea of Keonhee caring enough to follow up. “I didn’t think he’d care so much. I just texted him asking him not to- well do the things that made you laugh.” he finished, sheepishly looking at the ground. “Last time I went in with Felix and it was a nightmare.” He brought his hands out of his pockets and up to his head, burying his face in his hands as he relived the memory. Mumbling through his hands he relayed the events from a few weeks back. “I was wearing a jumper with a cupcake on it, another gift from Felix and he called me cherry cake… then brought one out. Felix had a wonderful time and didn’t hold back teasing me after.” 

 

“But you’ve told him you’re not interested. Why does he carry on?” Hyunjin asked the redhead, concern and confusion spreading over his already weary face. “Like it’d be cute and all if you hadn’t turned him down… now it’s just a bit much.” 

 

Seungmin sighed and took his hands away from his face, running them through his mess of hair a little before settling them, crossed against his chest. “Uh, this really isn’t the place to be getting into it. Why don't we go back up to my room?” Seungmin asked, voice not as confident as it had been a few moments earlier. 

 

Hyunjin blinked a few times, mind trying to find an excuse as to why Seungmin would be so worried. Was he a murderer? An arsonist? 

 

He pushed those silly thoughts aside though and approached Seungmin, gently taking a hold of his arm and pulling him towards the stairwell. Voice hardly more than a whisper as he said “Sounds good.” and opened the door, turning back slightly to give His new friend a warm smile. 

 

-

 

Seungmin sat at his small table, the ticking of the clock the only other sound apart from the pairs breathing. He was sitting fiddling with his hands as he racked his brain for a way to phrase what he wanted to say. The red-head refused to look up at Hyunjin, though if he did, he'd be met with a very nervous looking guy. He was hatless and his hair was sticking up in each and every direction never tidied up after their nap. His makeup had almost completely worn off allowing the mole under his eye to show through. 

 

He reached out for a split second, barely moving an inch before recalling his hand to his lap. He could see that Seungmin was trying hard right now and he didn’t need to upset anything. He instead at back in his chair a little bit more and started to really take in Seungmins room. Looking at more than the main features as he had before. As well as cushions galore and posters adorning the walls were countless amounts of small nick nacks and items that he assumed Seungmin had collected over the years. 

 

A small display table beneath the window had a number of shells on it in a small dish, one that was similar to one he’d made, and many others had, as a kid. As hyunjin looked around he noticed more and more tiny details and items. Belongings that obviously held a lot of value to Seungmin, all the little pieces of home he’d brought with him. 

 

His attention was eventually dragged away from a small leather-bound notebook he’d spotted on a shelf in the small hallway leading to the other rooms by Seungmin tapping very lightly on his arm. Hyunjin looked up and jumped a little, seeing his partner leaning towards him and eyes wide. The redhead exhaled softly and closed his eyes, taking a few seconds to compose himself before blurting his words out all too quickly for Hyunjin and catching him off guard as he raced to keep up with what Seungmin was saying. 

 

“Okay, so I’m ace. Aka Asexual and I know not everyone's heard of or even understands what that means so I will explain it very briefly and explain what it means to me and uh well- I don't like people, I’m not attracted to people physically and really romantically I’ve ever only liked guys so in that sense I’m homoromantic but I won't get into that and uh…” He paused, hands getting even more restless as he began to pick at a thread on a bracelet Hyunjin only just noticed. Seungmin carried on, however, voice slower and even more shaky if that was even possible.

 

 “And I get that this might be a bit weird and we don't have to talk about it again but I just wanted you to know I guess. Keonhee… he doesn’t know so I guess he thinks I might just change my mind someday… I don't know I’ve brought it up but he didn’t seem to understand.” Seungmin finished. Abruptly letting his head fall to the table, red ears noticeable even in the moonlight. 

Shocked from whatever the last 30 seconds were, Hyunjin tentatively extended his arm, slowly moving towards Seungmin and gently poking his shoulder, earning nothing but a long mix of a grunt and sigh. 

“I get what you’re saying. I had a friend back home who was ace too.” Hyunjin mumbled as he again poked Seungmin, encouraging the guy to look up. Seungmin did after a few more seconds and his face was burning red. Cheeks crimson and ears even brighter. He gave Hyunjin a half-hearted smile before crossing his arms In Front of him and sitting up again.

“I didn’t prepare for all this gosh. I think my heart is going to burst out of my chest.” He chuckled, smile getting bigger as he hung his head back and let out a huge sigh. “Thanks for… dealing with me.”

“Seungmin, thank  _ you _ for telling me. I’m fucking honoured that you could. I was kinda shitty, but I hope that uh- with this we can kinda start over? For real this time.” Hyunjin said, his own cheeks gaining a bit of colour as he spoke. He too hadn’t expected anything like this to come from their little pizza run but if anything, he was thankful. He wanted to make a friend out of Seungmin. He was pretty much one of the first people apart from Jeongin to voluntarily hang out with him for more than an assignment or because they were roommates.

“We wouldn’t have to if I didn’t snap a little and overreact,” Seungmin mumbled, bringing Hyunjin’s attention back to him. He seemed as though he’d had a weight lifted off him, he was sitting up a tad taller and not hunching down as he usually did. Hyunjin felt something tugging on his heart a little as he felt his mouth curl into a smile at the sight of it. An overwhelming sense of fondness washed over him as he saw Seungmin cheer up.

Hyunjin took his hat off of the table, firmly placing it back on his head before speaking “And you wouldn’t have had to if I could keep my mouth shut. I’m just- I laugh really easily okay?” 

Seungmin smiled, dropped and was swiftly replaced by a look of feigned offence. “Are you saying I  _ did _ ” 

Hyunjin felt his eyes go wide as seungmin teased him. It took him a few moments but he soon came back with a small eye smile and a whispered “maybe”


End file.
